Inuyasha Basket: The Sequel
by animegirl4321
Summary: It has been a year since the Sohma's and Tohru left Feudal Japan to return to their own world. When they had left, they were each given a shard of the sacred Shikon Jewell which allowed them to see their lovers at any given time and also prevented the Sohma's from transforming into their Zodiac animals. Also, a new Zodiac God has been born. Warning: Contains yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! It's me again! Don't worry, I will post the last chapter of The Truth About Ginei Morioka as soon as I can! For now, I am starting this story! Now, this story is a sequel to excelsis' story Inuyasha Basket. I got their permission, don't you worry! I just adored their pairings in the story and wanted to see more of them, so I asked excelsis if I could write a sequel and they said it was okay! If you haven't read the original story then I suggest you do so because I changed the ending up a bit to fit my storyline! I kept the first chapter the same as chapter 24 in excelsis' original story, so I DO NOT OWN CHAPTER ONE! For chapter two of this story, I kept a few things in from Chapter 25, but changed the rest and made it my own! I really hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ICHIRO SOHMA, WHO WILL TAKE PART IN LATER CHAPTERS! Also, all credit for the idea of the original story goes to excelsis!**

Chapter One:

"_Won't the curse stop us from going against Akito?" _ Yuki asked the older Sohma's.

Shigure smiled warmly, "It's all a matter of perception. If you think about it, it's for the good of the family. Thus, it's Akito who is betraying us."

"What're ya talking about?" Inuyasha demanded, having overheard their conversation.

Telling him didn't make much of a difference now. "The curse is more than just turning into animals," Shigure explained. "It makes it impossible for us to go against the head of the family, Akito."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Kagome said.

"It's difficult to explain, but trust us." Shigure's reassuring smile returned, "And we'll trust you to keep Naraku at bay."

Hatori had who's memories he would erase first all planned out. Akito. Then Naraku, if possible. Followed by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Jaken, Shippo, Kagome, Kikyo…he had already taken care of the villagers, but he couldn't find Lady Kaede so he just let her be.

His family he would save for last. He had to make sure they were at the Sohma Estate. Akito would remain unconscious for up to an hour. He would have to drive a bit recklessly, but he was sure he could make it. Get Akito into bed. Then there would be more memories to erase, unless he could make up a lie about how they had been gone, how the others had been sick. He had to erase their memories as well. This would take a long time. Anyone who had known and worried about their absence had to have their memories erased. Maybe even Shigure's editor-ah, but she was accustomed to him running off. Maybe Ayame's assistant, Mine. Kagome's family. The list just went on.

More than that, days had passed there, and he had to erase everything. It wasn't like a normal erasing, where he could leave details of days and thoughts. He had to remove everything. The interesting thing about the human mind, though, was that it filled in gaps by itself.

Then there was the worry of what the people in this world would do when they awoke. He supposed he could just leave them lying here, but that was a horrible idea. Naraku would wake up first.

Hatori decided that it might be best to point this out, "Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. It might be best if I erase your memories first. Before Naraku."

"Why?" Sesshomaru wondered, before Inuyasha could start yelling.

"After I erase a person's memory, they remain unconscious for one hour. Naraku would wake up first."

The brothers glanced at each other. One of them needed to be there to get Naraku close enough to Hatori. Besides, if one was unconscious, the other would be in danger. Sesshomaru wasn't particularly fond of being killed in his sleep by a hanyou, and Inuyasha didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru slitting his throat and wandering off with Tessaiga. He gripped the handle of his sword possessively. There was also that whichever woke up first would also get to be the one to kill Naraku while he was unconscious.

"I will," Sesshomaru volunteered.

"No! Don't let that bastard do it-"

"If Naraku should happen to wake up before you kill him, then your unconscious friends will be in danger," the older pointed out.

Inuyasha didn't know what to be more offended about; that his brother had just offended his ability to kill someone in their sleep, or an implied inability to kill Naraku by himself, "And you can do better than me!?" he demanded.

"But of course."

While it was annoying that they were arguing, at least swords weren't drawn yet. Nearby, Yuki looked like he was going to kill a totally oblivious Ayame. Rin, Momiji, and Shippo were sitting down watching everyone, eating suckers. Kyo and Haru were in a heated argument. Kagome was feeling a bit of anxiety, knowing that everything would return to normal and Inuyasha would keep pining after Kikyo. Sango slapped Miroku. That was about the moment all hell broke loose.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Yuki pulled back his fist. Kyo and Black Haru shifted into fighting stances.

Hatori sighed deeply. Kikyo rolled her eyes. Kagome decided to release all of her anxiety, "Sit!"

Inuyasha hit the ground, dropping Tessaiga.

"Sit! Sit! SIT!"

Sesshomaru smirked and everyone froze, staring straight at the source of the commotion.

"All of you! Stop it!" Kagome yelled. She was greeted by silence. "In a few hours, you're not even going to remember these arguments! So why waste your time?" She pointed up to the sky, "We only have a few more hours left! So can we please decide this peacefully?"

The others averted eye contact. She had a valid point. There was no use arguing. Ayame wandered away from Yuki, standing beside Sesshomaru. They looked at each other. Sango went over to Yuki and smiled for him, knowing that he needed the encouragement. Kyo and Inuyasha looked at each other, but didn't move. Haru and Kagome's eyes met. Momiji slowly took Rin's hand and she smiled. Shigure's gaze met Miroku's. Akitoki, who was generally ignored, glanced at Tohru, who was standing beside him. She looked at him and a blush colored her cheeks. Then she looked away.

"Someone needs to be awake who can at least keep Naraku at bay until the others wake up," Kagome said. Everyone looked at the two most obvious choices which led them straight back to their argument. After Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped back into their previous argument, Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha again, exasperated.

"I can hold Naraku at bay," Kikyo, who had remained silent for most of the time, finally pointed out.

They hadn't even considered her before. But, yes, she was one of the most likely candidates. There was the bonus that she wasn't likely to kill anyone while they were asleep. She also wasn't the type to leave them for dead either. And so, the two brothers stopped their quarrelling. It was unanimous. Kikyo would be the first one whose memory would be erased. The pain in Hatori's eyes and heart were plain. He couldn't bear to think of doing something like this again. But there was no choice. It had to be Kikyo first, and there was no way around it.

The time was drawing near.

Inuyasha glanced back towards Sesshomaru. He and Ayame were wandering away, "Hey, you can't wander off! The snake has to go back to his own time!"

Ayame turned around and Sesshomaru paused, "I _will_ go back to my own time," Ayame assured him, "And Sessh-kun _will_ have his memory erased. Tonight."

As the idea of what exactly they were planning on doing dawned on the rest of them, they abruptly turned back around. Rin and Shippo were confused. Tohru also didn't get it.

The silver-haired pair resumed their walking away.

"Just go far enough away so that no one hears or smells anything!" Inuyasha yelled. By 'no one', he primarily meant himself.

Sesshomaru sort of smirked, but other than that, said nor did anything to indicate that he even heard his little brother speaking. This gave cause for anyone with sensitive ears (the half-demons and Jaken) to worry for their own sanity.

Shigure was probably the only one completely unfettered by it. In fact, it sounded like a wonderful idea, "Just don't take too long, Aya-kun. We need your lover boy here!"

Sesshomaru frowned as Ayame nodded and waved, "Don't worry, Gure-chan!"

Shigure glanced over at Miroku. The monk looked over at him curiously. Shigure jerked his head in the direction of the woods. Oh, why not let everyone know? It wasn't like it would matter past a few hours anyways. And besides, he had the idea that everyone know anyway. So, Miroku and Shigure ended up wandering into the woods together as well. Kyo twitched and Yuki covered his face. He just couldn't believe this…

"I don't understand," Shippo said, "What's going on?"

Luckily, Miroku and Shigure (the only two who would tell the truth) had already left. The others sort of pretended that they didn't hear the question.

Shippo looked at Momiji, "What's going on, Momiji?"

Momiji's eyes widened a little. He knew perfectly well. "Uh…have some candy!" Momiji pulled out the last of his candy reserve, which was half a bag, and popped a caramel into Shippo's mouth.

"I don't understand either," Tohru admitted. "Why did they leave? Yuki, what's going on?"

Yuki wished she hadn't pinpointed him exactly. He looked at Sango for rescue. She stepped forward, "Well, this is the last time they'll get to see each other, so they're just…saying goodbye."

Tohru, the ever innocent one with a pure, uncorrupted mind, thanked her for explaining and accepted this very roundabout, half-true answer.

Haru and Kagome were sitting down nearby each other, talking and enjoying the other's company while they still could. Yuki and Sango were doing the same. Hatori and Kikyo left together, but it was fairly obvious that it was more of a walk than what the other two pairs left for. Luckily, Kikyo would be able to tell if they were getting too close to one of the couples, so they weren't worried about seeing anything that they could live without seeing. Hatori knew that Ayame and Shigure were…like that, and Ayame had tried to seduce Hatotri more than once, but walking in on either one of them would be enough to prescribe himself medication.

It pretty much left Kyo and Inuyasha. They looked at each other, then silently left into the forest. They, too, just wanted to go on a walk though.

Tohru and Akitoki decided to leave the others to their own devices and sat down beside each other, talking politely about anything that came to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Now this chapter I kept things the same from chapter 25 of the original chapter up to the 4****th**** paragraph. After the fourth paragraph, it's all my idea and my plans. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket or Inuyasha! I only own Ichiro Sohma, who will show up in later chapters!**

Chapter Two:

Akito landed on the grass gracefully. Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure were the only ones there. The others were nearby, but far enough away as to not dishonor their vow. The others were even farther away, and had succeeded in drawing Naraku's attention. Exactly as they had planned, Naraku immediately went after them, thinking that they were planning on ambushing them.

Hatori happened to be excellent at this, and combined with Shigure's unique talents-being as (secretly) manipulative as he is-could perfectly reconstruct what Naraku's actions would be. Thus, everything was flowing well. Hatori thought of everything that happened an hour before.

*Flashback*

_He and Kikyo went for a walk, planning on erasing Kikyo's memories privately. She was brave, not a single trace of fear in her eyes. He hadn't been certain it would work seeing as she was already dead, but apparently it wasn't the organ that was affected so much as it was the soul._

_In this world, it was more than mere hypnotism._

_He had gently touched her forehead. "Forgive me," he whispered. She nodded, leaned forward, and could release his power, he heard a voice behind him._

"_Halt, Hatori-san! Ye need not erase everyone's memories. If ye combine yer powers with Inuyasha and his friends, ye can rid this world of the evil that has plagued this land for generations," said Old Kaede, stepping out from behind a tree._

_Hatori removed his hand from Kikyo's forehead, "Lady Kaede. This is the only thing I can think of doing," he said, looking sad._

" '_Tis not the only option here, Hatori-san. Ye can combine everybody's powers to defeat Naraku and Akito. Or ye can kill him yourself since nobody but Kyo-kun has access to their demon powers."_

_He looked at the old woman in shock, "But, Lady Kaede…Akito is the head of our family! There's no way we can kill him," he exclaimed._

"_My younger sister is correct," said Kikyo quietly, "Look at all the relationships that have formed. Are you able to take away the happiness that your family has received since coming here?"_

_Hatori was silent as he thought about this. Everyone did seem happier. Shigure loved Miroku. Ayame loved Sesshomaru. Momiji was in love with Rin. Yuki loved Sango and he seemed happier with her. He could tell that Kyo and Inuyasha were in love, even though they refused to admit it. Tohru was getting along well with Akitoki and he knew that their friendship would eventually grow into love. And he was in love with Kikyo. He hadn't fallen in love with anyone since he had to erase Kana's memories and he knew he couldn't do what he did to Kana to Kikyo or anyone else who he loved. He wrapped his arm protectively around said woman, "No…no I am not able to take away my family's happiness," he said quietly._

*Flashback Over*

So now, Kikyo was supposed to pretend she had her memories erased and help Inuyasha and his friends lure Naraku to where he, Yuki and Shigure were waiting. Hatori now had a dagger in his back pocket that Kaede had given him.

*Flashback*

"_Ye do not have any weapons of any sort, is that right, Hatori-san?" asked Kaede_

"_No, Lady Kaede. I do not. It is illegal to carry weapons in our Japan without a license**," he explained to her._

_She took out a small dagger wrapped in cloth, "Then ye must take this. Ye have no demon powers yet, so ye cannot take on Akito and Naraku without a weapon."_

*Flashback over*

He was shaken from his thoughts when Akito spoke, "What do you want?"

"Akito." Shigure approached him and Akito allowed this, "We need you. So do the other Sohma's. We need you in our world, to be the head of the family."

Akito scowled, "Shigure, I will not go back to a world where I am laden with illness and dying for all of you. I won't."

Hatori stepped forward, "Akito, the others are all sick without you-the curse has fallen to them, and they are ill because of it. You're the one who was born to do this." He took another calculated step forward. He was just out of arms reach now. If he lunged, he could probably make it. However, 'probably' wasn't good enough. "Anyone other than yourself and it could kill in a matter of weeks." For all they knew, they didn't even have that long.

"Let them die," Akito sneered.

Yuki's eyes widened. He had known that Akito was a terrible person, but he had never thought that he would do this.

"Akito-san, you must understand. We need you. Something catastrophic could happen if we stay in this world, where we do not belong-," Akito cut Yuki off.

"I don't care." He looked at Hatori and Shigure, "I'm tired of being sick and dying. I'm tired of it. Let them die. You can return to 'our' world and 'our' time to die with them." He turned back to Yuki, "Except for you, Yuki. You promised to stay with me."

Yuki shuddered involuntarily and Akito smirked.

Hatori took one more step forward, but Akito didn't seem to notice. He was fixated on what he had done to Yuki. It was supposed to be an act. It should have been an act, but the very idea of staying here, away from everything he had known and the people he had grown up with, with Akito was terrifying. Akito had granted him no mercy in their world. Who knew what he would do to him here?

Akito seemed pleased by this reaction, "Yuki-kun, has anything I said bothered you?" His tone was syrupy sweet, but one must remember…you lure more flies with honey than vinegar.

Yuki didn't answer and Akito stepped toward Yuki, unwittingly standing beside Hatori. The God reached for Yuki who was frozen in place, shaking with his eyes wide. Shigure touched Akito's temples and nodded to Hatori.

"If you won't come back with us, Akito, then you leave us with no other option," said Hatori coldly. He took a deep breath and, before he could think about what he was about to do, whipped out the dagger and slit Akito's throat, feeling nauseous about what he had just done.

Akito looked at Hatori with wide eyes, "Ha-tor-i…why-," He didn't get to finish his sentence before he fell onto the grass, blood pouring out of his torn throat, and no longer moved.

**Well, there's chapter 2! And btw, please don't get angry with me for killing Akito. Believe me, I am not an Akito hater. I actually feel kind of bad for her. But I had to kill her to make my idea work out. So I am sorry to any of you who likes Akito, but it had to be done. Please R & R! In the original story, Akito didn't die, that was my idea. An Hatori did erase Kikyo's memory in the original story, but I decided to change that up! Excelsis, if you're reading this story, please review and let me know how I am doing so far. I know I kind of just copied chapters 24 and 25 of your story, changing only a few things up, but please don't be angry with me. I have chapter 3 written down and will try to type it up asap, although I have taekwondo tonight from 6-8, so It might not be till tomorrow or Friday that I actually type it up and post it. Please review! And again, no flames about my decision to kill off Akito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So here's the third chapter for the sequel of Inuyasha Basket! From here on out, this is my story and my ideas! The character named Ichiro Sohma will be introduced in this chapter, so you'll find out who he is soon enough! Hahaha! So here is the third chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three:

Hatori dropped the now blood-stained dagger and staggered backwards, falling on the grass. He gripped either side of his head and wept. He had just purposely killed a man, and a man in his own family at that.

"Hatori, what the hell did you do?" asked Shigure, sounding utterly shocked. "That wasn't the plan!"

Hatori didn't answer. He couldn't. He was a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer. He felt a small hand being placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Yuki standing there, his purple eyes filled with tears, "You did what you had to do, Hatori," he said quietly, his voice shaking with tears.

Hatori just sat there and wept while Yuki tried to comfort him. Shigure was standing there, staring him with wide eyes. He had killed a member of his family. That thought kept running through his head. Kikyo suddenly came running into the clearing, bow in hand. When she saw Hatori on the ground, she couldn't help but to run over and kneel beside him.

"Hatori, are you okay? Shh…it's alright, do not weep," she said quietly, hugging him softly. There was a puff of smoke and a black dragon was sitting in Hatori's place.

Shigure looked at Kikyo, confusion evident in his brown eyes, "Lady Kikyo? You still remember Hatori?" he asked.

"I never erased Lady Kikyo's memories," Hatori whispered, without lifting his head.

Yuki's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, the others rushed into the clearing. The Sohma's took one look at Akito lying dead on the ground, their faces paling immediately. Ayame was the first one who spoke.

"Gure-san, what happened here?" he asked quietly.

Shigure shrugged, "I don't know for sure, but I think there's been a slight change of plans," he replied, looking down at his best friend who was still sitting in the grass with his head down.

"What do you mean 'a slight change of plans'?" demanded Kyo, "Why is Akito dead?"

"I killed him," whispered Hatori.

The Sohma's looked at Hatori in shock. Suddenly, Inuyasha and his group burst through the trees at full speed.

"Naraku is on his way here! Miroku tried to pull him into his Wind Tunnel, but instead pulled in a bunch of Naraku's poisonous insects! He needs help!" exclaimed Inuyasha, supporting a very weak and pale looking Miroku.

Kikyo stood and walked over to Inuyasha, "Lay him on the ground," she ordered him.

Inuyasha laid Miroku on the ground obediently and watched as Kikyo put her hand on his chest. A pink glow surrounded her hand and after a few moments, the pink glow disappeared, "He should be alright now after he rests. I have purified the poison in his body," she says.

As soon as she stood back up, Naraku slowly walked through the trees. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kikyo stood in front of the Sohma's protectively. Naraku's eyes wandered around them and his eyes finally found Akito on the ground. His eyes narrowed, "Who has killed Akito?" he said coldly, "I told him he shouldn't come. I told him it was probably a trap, but he wouldn't listen. Who killed him?!" he asked again.

"What goes on in our family is none of your damn business, Naraku!" snarled Kyo.

Inuyasha was impressed by his lovers boldness, "If you want to join your precious Akito, then allow us to help you," he said cockily.

Naraku chuckled darkly, "How many times have you tried to kill me and failed, Inuyasha? Did you forget that I am immortal? It is impossible to kill me. Now, I shall take Akito back and give him a proper burial," he said, walking towards Akito.

When Naraku was distracted with Akito, Kikyo looked at Kagome and nodded. Both of them raised their bows and shot purified arrows at Naraku at the same time that Inuyasha released the Wind Scar. When they hit him, Sango threw Hirekotsu. He was thrown backwards by the unexpected attack and Kyo, in his True Form, leaped onto him, biting Naraku's throat. He gagged as Naraku's blood filled his mouth.

Suddenly, a strong wind started blowing. Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku standing, his Wind Tunnel open, "Miroku, don't be an idiot! You don't have enough strength yet to be using your Wind Tunnel," he yelled at the monk.

Kyo wasn't expecting the wind and as he was being pulled backwards, he put his beads back on, turning back into his half-demon form. When Inuyasha realized who the monster was and saw Kyo getting closer and closer to being pulled into Miroku's Wind Tunnel, he ran as fast as he could and tackled Kyo, pushing him out of the way.

Naraku screamed angrily as he was pulled into the black hole, never to be seen again. Miroku closed up his Wind Tunnel and collapsed, making Shigure rush over to him and catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Miroku?" asked Shigure, worry creasing his forehead, "You shouldn't push yourself, you could have died."

"I'm fine, Shigure," he panted.

Kyo looked up at Inuyasha who was still crouching over him protectively, "Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha," he said quietly.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, "Well if you were stronger and used your head then I wouldn't have had to save your sorry ass," he sneered, trying to hide his relief that Kyo was alright.

Ayame walked over to Akito, "Gure-san, we should move his body. You take his feet," he said.

Shigure helped Miroku up, keeping his arm around his waist until he was sure Miroku could stand on his own, then went over to Akito, grabbing his feet. Together, he and Ayame moved Akito's body into the trees, then came back.

"Hatori, you should probably explain yourself now," Shigure said sternly.

Hatori sighed and finally looked up, "Kikyo, can you turn me back into my human form?" he asked.

She nodded and used her powers to transform Hatori back. After he was human again, he looked around at everyone around him in turn. Finally he started speaking, "I never erased Kikyo's memories," he said, addressing everybody.

"What?! So you're not going to erase Kikyo's, the one you love, memories, but you're going to erase everyone else's?" demanded Inuyasha, "That doesn't seem very fair!"

"Inuyasha, listen to what Hatori has to say before judging him," said Kikyo in a hard voice, looking at her ex-lover.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and moped while Hatori continued, "I didn't erase Kikyo's memories. I was about to, but then we were interrupted by Lady Kaede. She made me realize that I was doing the wrong thing. All of you have found your true love's since we have been here, and I have no right to take that away from you. So I have decided that I won't erase anyone's memory. You all will remember everything that happened here and maybe even be able to come back to stay with your lovers," he said.

Everyone's expressions looked the same. Eyes wide and mouth's hanging open in shock. Then the celebrating started. Kagome rushed over to Haru, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. Shigure and Miroku hugged each other tightly, both having tears running down their face. Ayame went over to Sesshomaru and kissed him, holding him tightly against his body. Yuki and Sango smiled at each other then slowly leaned in and kissed. Momiji kissed Rin on the cheek, who smiled at him in return. Akitoki lifted Tohru in the air, spinning her around. She was giggling and when he put her back down, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing each other on the lips. Kikyo looked at Hatori, smiled, then hugged him, pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Kyo and Inuyasha were looking around at all the happy couples, smiling to themselves slightly. Then, golden eyes met crimson ones and Kyo ran over to Inuyasha and threw his arms around his neck. Inuyasha was shocked by the sudden assault, but got over himself and hugged Kyo back tightly. They looked at each other again and slowly pressed their lips together, locking them in a kiss.

Kikyo looked around at everyone who was crying and holding their lovers in a tight embrace and smiled, knowing that Hatori had made the right decision. Hatori wrapped his arm around Kikyo's waist, holding her to him tightly, "Everyone, although you are keeping your memories, we still have to go back to our time. We have to make sure that the rest of our family is alright," he said loudly.

"Well, when will we be able to see each other again?" asked Sango, her forehead creasing with worry at the thought of not being able to see Yuki.

Before Hatori could reply, Lady Kaede walked into the clearing, "I have something to give ye," she said, walking towards the group. She gave each Sohma and Tohru and shard of what looked like a jewell.

"What is this?" asked Tohru, holding the shard in the palm of her hand.

"It is a shard of the Shikon Jewell. With this jewell, ye are able to see yer lovers in this world by merely thinking about them. So ye shall be able to see each other whenever ye want," explained Lady Kaede.

Hatori gently put his shard of the jewell in his pocket, "Thank you very much, Lady Kaede. And thank you for helping me make the right decision."

"Hatori? What's going to happen to us now that Akito is dead?" asked Momiji, sounding scared.

"A new God will be born. We will be fine, Momiji," he said gently, "We should probably get going everyone. Say you're goodbyes. We will see everyone again soon."

Everyone said goodbye, except for Kyo. He decided to be difficult, "Why do I have to go back, Hatori? I'd rather stay here!" he exclaimed.

"You still have 2 years of school that you need to finish, Kyo," replied Hatori calmly.

"I don't give a damn about school! I want to stay here!"

"Kyo, stop acting like a child and listen to Hatori! He knows what's best for us!" said Yuki.

Inuyasha decided that it was time he stepped in, "Kyo, you should go. School is important and besides, I'm able to go through the well without having the Shikon Jewell so I can see whenever I want," he said softly.

Kyo sighed, knowing that Inuyasha was right, "Fine, but promise me you'll come see me whenever you can," he muttered.

Inuyasha hugged Kyo, who hugged him back, "I promise," he whispered in Kyo's ear. They let go of each other and Kyo jumped through the well, disappearing. Yuki went next, then Shigure, then Tohru, and the rest of the Sohma's followed suit.

Once they got back to their time, the Sohma's realized that they didn't feel sick, meaning the new God had already been born. They all piled into Hatori's car and drove back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A little boy woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick to his stomach. He stumbled out of his bed and went to his parent's room. He walked over to the side of their bed, "Mama? Daddy?" he whispered.

His father opened his eyes and looked at his son, "What is it, Ichiro?" he asked tiredly.

"I don't feel very good. My tummy hurts," whispered Ichiro. His father felt his forehead and realized that he had a fever. He turned and shook his girlfriend awake, "Hanajima, wake up," he whispered.

Hanajima stirred and yawned, "What is it Kazuma?" she asked.

"Ichiro has a fever. He feels really warm and his face is pale. He said his tummy hurts," explained Kazuma.

Hana sat up, "Come here, Ichiro," she said softly, "You can sleep with us tonight."

Ichiro climbed into bed with his parents and cuddled up to them, falling asleep quickly. After he fell asleep, Kazuma looked at Hana, "He's never had a sick day. And he felt really hot. He's the heir to Akito, but would only become God if Akito died. Something must have happened to Akito," he whispered.

Hana frowned, holding her only son closer. Since she started dating Kazuma, she knew about the Sohma Curse. Kazuma had told her all about it. She didn't like the idea of her son's life being shortened because of a curse, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. If Akito had somehow died, then Ichiro was officially the new God of the Zodiac.

She ran a finger through Ichiro's black hair, "We'll figure it out in the morning. Right now, let's go back to sleep," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing Kazuma softly. Then she bent down and kissed Ichiro's forehead before closing her eyes again.

After a few minutes of staring at the black ceiling, Kazuma finally fell asleep, thoughts about Akito running through his mind.

**So what did you think? Yes, Ichiro Sohma's parents are Kyo's adopted father, Kazuma Sohma, and Tohru's best friend, Saki Hanajima. And he is the new God of the Chinese Zodiac. He is an OC that I came up with. You'll soon find out that he is the complete opposite of Akito. I won't waste your time telling you about his personality. Anyways, two chapters in one day! That is a new record for me lol! Please R&R! **


End file.
